


OK K.O.! One shots- OPEN

by Axeyostachio



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Bodega Worker Darrell, Crushes, Gen, Heartbreak, Maybe Ships, No Smut, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeyostachio/pseuds/Axeyostachio
Summary: So..I wanna write but have no ideas! 👌 :'>So I'm gonna let y'all spill some ideas for me to writeNo smut/anything sexualNo incest/pedophile shipsNothing too child unfriendly (aka smut and extreme violence)Nothing Racist, anti-LGBT, or rude jokes/ themesNo ships unless I feel like it (only certain ships I'm good at writing)No crossoversKnock yourselves out :U





	1. Chapter 1

Listed ideas for now:

bodega Darrel who's crushing on Enid 

Carol and K.O have a mom and son bonding day

I'm only taking like two or three at a time because I'm easily overwhelmed x'D


	2. Why don't you like me back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Darrel quits working for Boxmore's he begins working at GAR's.  
> And he can't help but gain a crush on his female coworker.

Darrell grumbled in frustration, awkwardly fumbling with the blue vest that hung on his shoulders. Why did he always have to feel this way around her.

It was so uncomfortable but he loved it at the same time. 

Darrell was the very last Boxmore Darrell bot left, after he left Boxmore his father Boxman destroyed every Darrel robot. In fear they'd turn on him too.

Darrell couldn't go out and fight the other robots, his siblings like his coworkers could. There was great risk he'd get destroyed.

His siblings were stronger and even cooler than him, they didn't even see him as their big brother anymore. Even though he was definitely happier living with K.O and his mother and no longer being abused by his villian family there were times he missed them.

His family was what he always used to think about, but then he realized he had gained a crush on his coworker and now she was all he thought about.

Enid was just so cool, funny, and pretty. He was surprised no other guy or gal in the plaza was interested in her. There were many times Darrel caught himself staring at her, and had to pull his sight away because he was pretty sure she already noticed.

"Hi Darrell!" K.O called out happily, making the thin robot jolt in surprise.

"O-oh hey K.O" hey stuttered, trying to hide the obvious blush on his face. Why did boxman even give his robot children the ability to blush? It never helped one bit.

K.O took notice to how the robot looked more red than usual, he traced Darrell's love filled gaze right to his very own coworker and best friend. 

"Just ask her" K.O said in a blunt tone. He had known about Darrell's crush for awhile now.

"WHAT?! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" 

"Just go!"

Darrell squeaked in fear when K.O pushed him right up to Enid, who obviously hadn't been paying attention. She didn't notice him until he nearly tripped and fell.

When she looked up from her phone she looked bored and unamused.

"Oh, hey!" He exclaimed awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't notice the darker shade of red that spread on his face.

"Hey" she mumbled in responded.

He let out a breath he'd been holding, despite the fact he didn't breathe.

She just blankly stared at him with boredom in her eyes. He knew this wasn't a good idea, she didn't seem interested in anything he had to say! 

"What do you see me as?" He blurted out of nowhere, instantly regretting what he said.

"Excuse me?" She asked in confusion.

"D-do you see me as a friend?!" Why was he saying all this?? Why wasn't he stopping? Darrell mentally punched himself but forced an awkward smile on his face.

"I dunno, you're a good friend I guess" she shrugged.

If Darrell had a heart, there's no doubt it would have broke at that moment. But he stood tall and kept his confidence.

"W-would you want to go on a d-da-"

His question was interrupted by the loud blaring of the alarm and flashing red lights. Enid and K.O both raced outside to fight the evil boxmore robots, calling Rad for some insistence since he had been in the back stocking boxes.

Darrell sighed in defeat. While they went out to fight his siblings he sorrowly walked into the breakroom to hide. Damnit, if he hadn't kept stuttering maybe he would've gotten the sentence out.

Putting his metallic hand on the doorknob he looked back at the trio.

"Why.." He sighed mumbled, opening the door and walking in.

"Why don't you like me back?"


End file.
